Let's Save The World!
by Saccrior
Summary: Persephone Jackson still lives in that same run-down apartment in Manhattan. She's only seventeen and she's nearly died more times than she can count. Things only go crazier from here when two unexpected visitors come to her doorstep in the middle of the night and she's faced once more with another life threatening quest. One she isn't sure she will come out of unscathed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sky was dark in Central Park, Manhattan.

There was hardly anyone in sight when suddenly there was a flash of light. If anyone had been starring directly at it, they would've have gone blind for the rest of the life if not completely incinerated. But just as the bright flash of light appeared in a small clearing, that a dozen others flashed in quick succession. All the while powerful winds erupted outwards like a hurricane as the surrounding trees were nearly ripped from the ground. The commotion only lasted a few seconds when a whole opened out of thin air. It grew bigger until it was the size of a doorway.

Two figures stepped out of the whole in space and just as their feet crossed the gap, the 'portal' closed and the powerful winds died down to a small breeze.

The two figures couldn't have been more different from each other. The taller of the two, around 6'2", was a mix between an ancient Greek warrior and an assassin. A dark mask with two eye holes sealed his identity to the world around him. He looked powerful and dominant as he took in his surroundings.

"Did we make it?" his voice was muffled and unrecognizable from the mask he wore. His querry was directed to his companion.

Contrary to the powerful looking warrior, the smaller of the two was the near opposite. Coming up to 5' tall with a skeletal form, he didn't radiate any power like his taller companion. His appearance was that of a simple teen ager with a white tee and baggy jeans. His face was bear and was devoid of facial hair with a bony chin and a pointy nose. His hair covered his eyes and resembled a bird's nest.

"Yes," he confirmed as he looked up to the night sky. "We made it."

"Great!" the warrior replied with enthusiasm and proceeded to stretch his arms over his head, effectively breaking the image of a badass looking warrior. "All this jumping around has made me both tired and hungry. Do burgers exist here?"

"I ask that you refrain from surrendering to your stomach for need I remind you why we are here?" the teen age look alike said in a very polite manner that utterly destroyed the image of a stereotypical teenager.

"Yeah, yeah I know." The weird sounding badass warrior shook his companion away as he put his hands on his hips. "So, you're the guide. Tell me, where do we go from here?"

The 'guide' looked around lazily. "It appears we're in Central Park."

The Greeko- assassin- modern sounding- warrior-dude sighed through his mask and shook his head at his 'guide'. "I think I better lead this one."

He turned on his heels and headed for a nearby path that would lead them out of Central Park and on the streets. His 'guide' joined him as they walked casually through the night in no hurry what's oh ever. "So far, no matter where we jump too, New York stays roughly the same."

"If I recall correctly, one Manhattan once had a giant bubble over it to shield the city from catastrophic meteorite showers. Another also had a giant tree instead of the Empire State building and Mt Olympus was on top of it. Or that one time the buildings were floating-"

"I said roughly, didn't I?" the masked warrior cut in sending a glare that, of course, his useless 'guide' could not see because of the mask. "Anyway, I say we go with the usual. Meet Chiron at Camp Half-Blood, explain for the zeenionth time why we're here and find out or not if a certain super god universe destroyer happened to drop by. That's it. I'm not getting dragged into another dispute between Hera and her unfaithful husband. Enough is enough."

"Yes, I would rather not have another incident involving the gods of the Greek pantheon."

"Ugh. Just thinking of it makes me exhausted." The clothed Greek said in an exasperated voice as his shoulders slumped. "No matter where we jump, they never change. They stay the same no matter what."

"Gods are eternal beings. They've lived since before the age of Man. And they will still be here after Man is extinct." The not so young sounding teenager said wisely. "What a god was, a god is. And what a god is and was, a god will be."

"Hmm, I feel like I heard that quote before. Did you Google it?"

"I know not what you mean."

The Greek armoured man's shoulders shook as he laughed out loud. His guffaws echoed in the night causing distant strangers in the park search the source of it.

"You are loud as always," his companion remarked in that same voice devoid of any emotion.

The taller man slapped his hand on the boy's back with a loud smack. "C'mon you know it's one of my charming traits as a jovial person."

"I shall refrain from speaking my mind as to not hurt your feelings."

"Now that's just cruel."

"Honesty often is."

"Alright, alright, I'm not getting in it another time with you since you're frankly a lost cause. Ha, how's that for honesty?"

"I-"

"Shh! Don't answer that," The masked Greek cut in and his companion stayed silent. Soon, the silence grew and stretched and engulfed them. They walked side by side down the path in Central Park under the night New York sky. The silence was, ironically, deafening.

"So," the clothed warrior said finally breaking the soundless atmosphere, "nice weather, huh?"

"Instead of pointless small talk, I would rather discuss about our destination."

"You mean Camp Half-Blood."

"Yes. I believe we need to go elsewhere first."

The masked figure sent an invisible quizzical look to his shorter companion. "Where?"

"A place I'm sure you're familiar with by now. But it isn't so much as _where_ we need to go, but _who_ we need to see."

"Someone we need to see more than Chiron? Who?"

The casually dressed teenager, who had up until now always been devoid of any emotion both in his voice and his facial expression, smiled for the first time and said: "You shall see…"

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD HOW WAS IT?**

 **Confused? Interested? Bored?**

 **Who are these mysterious people? Are they gods? Demigods?**

 **What are they after?**

 **Are they good? Evil?**

 **Who do they need to see? Who could it be?!**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the comments! No please, leave a comment! Like, right now!**

 **If you like, please favourite and/or follow me and/or this story! It would be reaallllyyyy GREAT!**

 **Have a nice day people! XP**


	2. Chapter 1: I Have Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 1: I Have Unexpected Visitors**

It was the middle of the night when I heard the doorbell ring.

I twisted and turned but no matter where I lay, I just couldn't sleep. I blamed my insomnia for my nightmares. They've been recurring for several weeks now, but I don't know what they mean. When you're a demigod, dreams have meanings, but this could just be my own anxieties. I'm not sure how that's much better, but at least it wouldn't mean something terrible happening.

That's when I heard the doorbell.

At first I thought I'd imagined it. I mean, who would come visiting in the middle of the night. I waited for a full twenty seconds in the darkness of my room. Waiting and hoping that the doorbell I heard was just my own twisted imagination playing a trick on me.

It rang again. This time more urgently. _But who could it be?_

 _There's only one way to find out_ , I thought as I pulled the covers off me and reluctantly made myself get out of my very comfortable twin sized bed. Shadows seemed to swirl around my vision, sucking me in as I blindly made my way to the light switch. Luckily I reached it without stabbing a toe, which was miraculous, and flipped the switch, but my room remained immersed in darkness.

I let out an annoyed sight as I brought my fist up and punched the switched. Instantly the room was filled with light as the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling came to life.

The sudden brightness blinded me as I squinted and blinked to adjust to the new found light. My bedroom, now freed from the shadows, was a total mess. Clothes, underwear, papers and pencils littered the floor. A bin overflowing with garbage. A desk with stacks of homework not yet started. And of course a fish tank with a very hungry red fish swimming around frantically trying to get my attention.

I sighed. I really didn't need to be reminded of the state of my life right now.

I picked up some blue PJ's lying on the floor slipped them on before I opened my bedroom door. I quickly made my way through the house, down the stairs and to the front door. My foot bumped into an empty beer can that rolled and joined the other hundreds of beer bottles that littered the entire apartment.

I cursed under my breath and resumed my walk to the front door. Just before opening it, I noticed the cracked mirror hanging on the wall to my right. Even though it was in a bad condition, I could clearly make out my reflection.

Although sometimes I was pretty proud of my reflection, but right now, I must admit, I looked horrible. My long hair looked even messier than usual, as if I'd just woken up from bed. _Oh wait, that's exactly what happened_.

With a shake of my head I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. To my surprise, the figure standing before me wasn't just super tall and imposing, but looked like someone playing dress up. It was like a mix between a Greek warrior with the breastplate, shin guards and gauntlets. But also that of an assassin with the hood and heavily ripped caped that might have reached his feet when it was new, but now it barely reached his knees. But despite the strange outfit, what spooked me the most was the faceless mask that covered his face with two eye holes.

I didn't move. I stayed completely immobile. I blinked. Once. Twice and third time before I made up my mind. I shut the door right in his face.

Impolite I know, but do you blame me? You see a complete weirdo like that at your front step in the middle of the night, you shut the door and call the police, right? Except, I knew that this wasn't just some weirdo cosplay outfit. The fact that he wore Greek armour only proved my point. He had some kind of connection to the Gods and me being me, of course he's sent over to me. _Oh you're the only one that can save us, please do this and I might reward you by not voting for your death at the next Council meeting, okay?_

Yeah, right.

I was about to run back to my room when the doorbell rang again. And again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Agai-

I swung the door open so hard I nearly took it off its hinges as I snapped: "What?!"

"Hi!" came a cheerful response from the man behind the mask. It happened so fast I almost didn't believe it. The man continued by raising his hand up for me to shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm P-uh-John, John Smith."

I gave him a suspicious look as I still didn't shake his hand. Who was this guy? _John Smith_? Really? Couldn't he have come up with a more suspicious name than that?

I didn't shake his hand.

He looked down at it as if disappointed before he brought it back down to his side and continued speaking with slightly less enthusiasm. "Okay, you might be confused, but we really need to talk. It's the life and death kind of thing and we could really use your help."

 _Called it!_

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce my companion. Freddy, say hi." He moved sideways so I could see at the bottom of the steps another person. This one seemed ordinary enough compared to 'John Smith'. He was so thin that he reminded me of a skeleton. He looked up at me, his eyes hidden under his bangs as he smiled and gave me a small wave.

I hesitantly waved back. Who the hell were these people? They weren't gods… I think.

"What do you guys want exactly?"

John looked back at me. "Just to talk."

"Strangely I don't believe that, but whatever. I guess I can hear what you guys got to say, but first I need to change out of my PJ's," I said and I moved to close the door when John stopped me by putting his hand on the door.

"By the way, just to be sure and so that this is not completely awkward," he said sounding rather embarrassed. "You're Percie, right? Percie Jackson?"

"Persephone," I clarified with a slight glare. "Only my friends call me Percie."

With that, I shut the door in his face for the second time. I wasn't even surprised anymore that complete strangers and weirdoes knew my name. I am the daughter of Poseidon and the saviour of Olympus, after all.


	3. Chapter 2: Freddy Loves His Popsicles

**Chapter 2: Freddy Loves His Popsocles**

Everyone in the Café starred at our table. Probably because of John's ridiculous outfit or the scrawniest looking kid they'd ever seen who was rapidly finishing the café's supply of Popsicles. Either way I felt like leaving these two weirdoes and heading straight back to bed.

"Aren't you cold?" John asked.

I looked down for the first time at what I was wearing, only realizing that I was wearing my running gear: a blue fleece pullover jacket, black running shorts and my bright green trainers.

"I don't want any clothing advice from you," I snorted.

"Oh, you mean this?" he gestured to his armour. "Yeah, it took some getting used to. I didn't really get why I had to wear this in the beginning. I mean sure I get the armour part since I'm goanna face some ridiculously powerful monsters and beings, but the mask? And the hooded cape thing? Freddy's the one who told me I should wear it."

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

John shrugged, "I have no idea. It's not like I'm ugly, tough, I'm actually pretty handsome if I do say so myself."

I rolled my eyes at his ego. "I'm sure you are."

Silence fell upon us as the only noise came from Freddy and his Popsicle. I looked over to the few customers in the diner all looking normal. I wasn't really sure what was normal anymore. But how does one define normal. Maybe what's normal is what we are used to as a daily reoccurrence. For me it's dealing with Gods and Monsters and going on life threatening or even world threatening quests. I guess for the other customers, normal was paying bills and going to their job.

From another perspective one would think that I was better off. Yeah, from another perspective maybe.

"So, _Persephone_ ," he said with an undertone of sarcasm that I picked up immediately. "Tell us about yourself."

I looked up to his mask, two holes for where I imagined his eyes to be, but instead found black holes starring back at me. I looked away quickly feeling shivers running down my spine and thought about answering him. Well, I didn't have anything to hide. Even though they seem suspicious, they also felt like I could trust them. There was just this familiar aura that surrounded John.

"What do you want to know?"

"You don't have to tell me anything personal." He brought a hand to his chin, looking as if thinking deeply, but I couldn't be sure with that mask that hid his face. He stayed in that pose while walking for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers. "I know! How about the quests you've gone on? Like, how did you get the title of 'Saviour of Olympus'?"

Although I tried not to, I ended up telling him everything.

At first I debated over telling him the details, but the more I spoke and the more at ease I felt as I told him my story. There was still a few details I didn't share because of personal reasons and also because I've never shared them with anyone. Not even with Andrew.

"Andrew Chase, is it?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. How did he know about Wise Boy? "How do you know him?"

"Technically, I don't _know_ him. I mean, I never met the guy, it's just… let's just say he sounds like someone I know very well. And by the sound of it, he sounds like someone very dear to you. Although it makes sense since he is your boyfrie-"

"Wow wow wow," I sputtered as I felt my cheeks burn hot. No doubt I looked like a tomato right now, but I couldn't help it when Andrew was the topic of discussion. "Wise B- Andrew is _not_ my boyfriend. I-I mean we're close and we-we've ki-kiss-kissed before, but no-no we're not like that. We're _not_."

I could imagine him lifting his eyebrow at my reaction.

"But you like him, don't you?" he asked with a soft voice.

I shook my head and glared at him. It was like he could see right through me while I couldn't tell a thing about him because of his stupid mask.

"Are you two gonna explain what you wanted to talk to me about or are you gonna keep asking me stupid questions?" I snapped changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry," John apologized while readjusting himself in his seat as he folded his arms on the table. "Originally I planned to go straight to Chiron, but Freddy here thinks that you will be a big help for our mission."

"Mission?" I questioned. "What is your mission? And what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, it's pretty complicated, but to sum it all up. We're here to save the world."

I stared at him, expecting him to give further explanation. But he said nothing as he looked straight back at me with that emotionless mask of his that I've grown to despise. I just couldn't tell what he was thinking?

"Okay," I drawled, "Save the world. That seems a simple mission enough."

John snorted. "Yeah, as if it was."

Freddy cleared his throat, bringing me to his attention for the first time since I've met him. He removed the baton from his mouth and put it down next to the pile of all the other popsicles he's eaten.

"If I may speak," he began, his voice not fitting his image. He sounded intelligent and powerful. "Miss Jackson, my associate and I have travelled very far to get here. It is of the utmost importance that you join us to Camp Half-Blood and speak with Chiron for with have important information to share that may prove to be of use in our mission to save the world.

"This is but a theory that we can stop the evil that threatens your world." He continued. " We have come here to stop it, but we will need all the help we can get and you, young Persephone, I believe, will play a big part in saving this world."

"Wait," I chimed in making a time out sign with my hands. This was way too much information to take in and way too early for me to make any sense of it. But something has been nagging me since they knocked at my front door, "You two aren't gods… right?"

John let out a loud laugh that his mask barely muffled. I gaped at him surprised as his joyous laughter echoed across the entire café making the other few customers glare at us again.

When John's laughter finally died out, he let out a long breath. "Oh, that was a funny one. You've got humour, kid, I'll give you that."

I glared at him. "Well, I'm sorry to humour you, but what exactly is so funny in what I said?"

"Wait." He held up his hand in a stopping manner. "You were serious? Like, you really thought that we were gods?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

He chuckled. "Oh, wow that's a first."

"So?" I demanded.

"So what?"

"Answer my damn question, you oaf!"

"No, of course we're not." He replied calmly, oblivious to my frustration.

"So, you're demigods?" I questioned.

"If you must know, yes."

"What are your godly parents?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"And why the Hades not?" I fumed. This guy was really getting on my nerve. Couldn't he answer one single question without purposely dodging it?

"Your order, miss." The waitress chimed in suddenly standing at our table. I looked down at the cup of coffee she had brought.

"No, I didn't order anything."

The waitress let out a strange noise that was a mix of a hiss and a growl. I looked up to her face to see that her mouth was open and wide, full of razor-sharp teeth. Her hair fell off all together like it was a wig while her skin morphed from a healthy tan to a sickly white, full of bumps and scars. It took me a full second to realize what she was and my hand instinctively grabbed Riptide in my jacket pocket.

Just before I could uncap it, though, John jumped onto the table and kicked the monster right into the chest sending it back with such force that it left a dent in the wall when the monster's back collided with it.

I gawked as the monster slowly got up to its feet and I fully took in its appearance. All signs of the waitress were gone as it stood fully transformed into its monster form. The monster's face which had four eyes like a lizard's, lacked a nose and had a mouth that stretched impossibly wide showing its deadly teeth. Its hands were big with long and pointy claws at the end of each finger. The legs looked like those of a dinosaur but with the same sickly skin that covered the entire body. All in all, it looked terrifying.

The other customers in the café shared panicked looks but not nearly as much as they should have at the sight of the monster because of the Mist was distorting their minds, making them see something else. I wasn't sure what they saw, but it wasn't a 7' tall monster.

John was in a crouching position on the table starring the monster down. He didn't carry any weapons from what I gathered, unless he was hiding a dagger under that cape of his. But if his Spartan like kick was any indication it was that he didn't need a weapon, because he was the weapon. Still, he might need help.

I stood up from my seat, spreading my legs in a combative stance as I pulled the ballpoint pen from my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide, my three-foot-long sword made of celestial bronze rested in my hand as I glared at the monster. Again I imagined the customers just saw me holding a baseball bat or something.

"Daughter of Poseidon," the monster hissed as it pointed a long pointy finger at me. "Our master has called for your head."

"Oh, yeah?" I questioned. "Well you can tell your master that I won't be giving up my head anytime soon, its fine where it is."

The monster just growled in response.

"Who is your master, monster?" John asked , his voice a lot deeper and older than it usually sounded. "What master do you serve?"

"We serve the only master. The One-Above-All. The one that will bring chaos and destruction to the world. The Bane of the Gods." The monster explained. "But in order for him to achieve his goal, he needs the Saviour of Olympus killed."

Just as it finished speaking, it pounced straight at me.


End file.
